Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. As an example, an increasing number of applications are attempting to meet these expectations by providing a virtual reality, enhanced reality, or three-dimensional experience. While some devices utilize three-dimensional displays that require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses, these can be expensive and complex, and can provide varying levels of user satisfaction. A large number of devices still utilize conventional two-dimensional displays or provide content that is substantially created in two dimensions. While certain shading or rendering can be utilized to give the impression of three-dimensional content, the content will typically not act like a true three-dimensional object or scene, as changes in position, orientation, or lighting will generally not be updated realistically in the display. Further, in some cases, it can be difficult for the user to visually distinguish one item from another. Further still, under conventional approaches, displaying one object to appear to be on top of another object can appear visually unconvincing or uninteresting. Thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded.